


Wilful Blindness

by Pixie_Child



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe pretended not to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilful Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 4.09 - I'll be Seeing You  
> A/N: episode tag for 4.09. My second, and this one's for the same bloody scene. *sigh*  
> A/N2: I used to like Zoe, and even though she broke up with Lucas, I wanted to give her _some_ credit. She's not a total idiot.  
>  Warning: Somewhere along the line, this turned into Zoe empathy. And didn't end the way I had planned.  
> Written for: http://community.livejournal.com/eureka_tag/  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: September 17, 2010

Zoe's not an idiot. She's noticed how weird her father and Jo have been acting lately. She just thought it was some belated reaction to her going off to school.

But then she realized how Jo was acting around _Zane_. Like a jilted girlfriend or whatever. Like he was cheating on her with Zoe. Which was totally stupid, 'cause Jo _hates_ him. Hell, she used to tase him in the ass for _fun_. But at the same time, that's the only way to describe it.

Zane's noticed, too. he never said anything to her, not outright, but he's not stupid. Not only is he a generous, but he's street-smart too, unlike most of the people in Eureka. Plus, he's acting almost as weird around her.

But she pretends not to notice. Because what else can she do?

\--

When Zoe walked into the Sheriff's station, she hadn't been expecting Jo to be there, not only because she didn't work there anymore, but because she only liked to lock Zane up, not release him, too. But she _really_ hadn't expected to see her boyfriend (okay, so they hadn't officially called each other that, but that's what they were) making out with Jo right in the middle of there. As soon as she rounded the corner and saw them, she froze. _*No way!*_ Sure, she had pushed Jo to go out with him when he first got to town, but she'd taken an instant dislike to him, and he'd gotten over it. Or at least, Zoe _thought_ he had.

Before she can think about it, she ducks back behind the semi-wall that divides the office to collect herself. _*Maybe it's just a 'thank you for letting me go' thing.*_ She tried to justify frantically, but even as she thought it, she knew it wasn't true. It wasn't a 'thank you' kiss, it was a 'I need you _now_ ' and 'We're meant for this' kind of kiss. She knew the difference, she wasn't a kid anymore.

"Then why didn't that didn't feel like a first kiss?" Zoe heard Zane ask in a weird tone. _*How long have they been doing this?*_

Zoe'd never been a patient girl and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Zane!" She chirped loudly, re-entering the main area, "Hey." Why she was pretending she didn't know, Zoe had no idea, but it was the only thing she could do. "I just heard the good news." She went to _her_ boyfriend and wrapped him in a familiar hug. "Mm." Zoe half-moaned before pulling back. Jo looked away from them and Zoe felt a little triumphant. _*Good.*_ * Zoe didn't know when exactly the head of Global's security had gone from her best friend to romantic rival, but after seeing that kiss? She knew it had. And right then, she felt like hurting Jo as much as Jo'd hurt her. "We should go and celebrate." She looked right at Jo. "Jo, do you wanna come?" She asked, just to me mean, but kept her tone ignorant and perky. Jo gave her a clearly forced grin and shakes her head.

"No." Jo said immediately, "No, no, no, no." She began to slowly back up, but didn't take her eyes off them. "No, you two go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." Jo nodded Zoe before practically bolting put of the station.

Zoe could barely keep herself from smirking at Lupo's discomfort. _*Serves her right.*_ She did not, however, stop herself from looking at Zane innocently and asking, "What was that all about?"

"Well, you know Lupo." He says smoothly, but Zoe can see he'd distracted.

"Yeah." Zoe agreed. "Let's get out of here." She links her arm through his and leads him out.

Maybe they wouldn't work. Maybe she'd been right two years ago and Zane and Jo were meant for each other. But she really liked Zane. She could be just as stubborn as they were and she wasn't going to give in that easily. If he was going to screw with her, then she'd screw with him right back.


End file.
